Telos Couver
Telos Couver (Age 19) is Jerry's character. Appearance A skinny man of average height. He is often seen wearing a pale "ghostly" expression. On the outside, Telos appears to be cheerful and easy to approach. Personality Apathetic to nearly everything he is uninvolved in, Telos doesn't like to make choices. He has little trust in others and is unwilling to co-operate unless he has to. Telos likes to keep things simple and finds as many shortcuts as possible. Abilities Invisibility. Telos can create a spherical atmosphere of "invisibility." This atmosphere is a sphere with a 2 yard radius from his heart. Everything inside this sphere barring inanimate objects such as the ground, doors, and walls normally cannot be seen by anything outside of it. However, Telos can choose to hide select objects inside this sphere at will as well. History Telos did not stand out, nor did he want to. In his early years, he often tried to impress his parents. But he merely achieved average grades in school and was pretty much average at everything. After many unsuccessful attempts at their attention, he lost interest in the world and descended into his own. His presence was so small that occasionally his parents would forget to feed him. After he got home from his high school graduation, which his parents didn't attend (It remains unknown whether this is on purpose or they forgot), his parents disappeared from his home. He remained indoors surviving on whatever leftovers left in the house, never once finding a note or any trace of his parents. Once he was out of supplies and without a direction in life, Telos resorted to thievery. One day as he was stealing groceries from the local store, he was caught by a curious security guard who has been eyeing him after seeing him enter and leave the store many times without purchasing anything. As the guard approached signaling Telos to stop, he bolted out of the store. When Telos saw he guard give chase, he knew he could not outrun this man because he is so out of shape. He cursed the world for his misfortunes, and started wishing he was living in his dream world knowing his way of life will soon be over. He looked back and saw that the guard had stopped in his tracks and was looking off in another direction. As strange as it was since he had been running straight for a while, Telos felt relieved. Against his better judgement, Telos stopped for a while to observe the confused guard out of curiosity. Telos watched as the guard questioned some pedestrians asking if they had seen him. Telos was staring straight at them and the pedestrians merely shook their heads. He had become invisible and he knew it. Telos became devoted to his newfound power, spending all his time practicing it and knowing it's limits. After mastering this new art, surviving had become so easy he became bored and now haunts the city as quite the prankster... Category:Characters Category:Player Characters